


Lark Ascending

by songbirdofcolumbia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdofcolumbia/pseuds/songbirdofcolumbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru smiles nonetheless as Shirazu rolls his eyes and starts bringing his fingers across the strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lark Ascending

It's a comfort, as silly as it seems, when they sit side by side, as close as they can, when Shirazu plays guitar. The guitar is old; the pair found it in a pawn shop when they were supposed to be on patrol. Instead they found the guitar. 

It's a beautiful instrument, Tooru swears it rivals his violin in beauty. There's on pick guard, but that didn't stop Shirazu.

"I already got the callouses after all."

Tooru closes his eyes and listens to the music. He vaguely hears Shirazu mutter about it not being finished. "Lyrics are fucking shit right now."

 

Tooru smiles nonetheless as Shirazu rolls his eyes and starts bringing his fingers across the strings. 

It's comforting.

 

Tooru bends his head down and tucks the instrument underneath his chin to hold it in place. He bites his tongue gently as he turns his gaze downward to focus on the placement of his fingers as he draws the bow over the pearl white strings. 

It’s a reminder. 

Of everything before and every to come. 

Of Shirazu’s hand on his shoulder and the gentle warmth that radiates from the simple touch. 

Of the way when he practices the violin, Shirazu pads into the room quietly and wraps an arm around his waist. His head rests on Tooru’s opposite shoulder as he finishes his warm ups and Shirazu’s arm tightens slightly as he progresses into The Lark Ascending. 

It’s a comforting reminder.


End file.
